codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Five/Gallery: Season 2
Exterior The Key - Carthage is darken-1.png|Carthage is darken in The Key. Arena Arena.jpg|Arena. Lyoko 059.jpg|The Transport Orb arrived in Arena. Transport Orb.jpg|About to drop the Lyoko Warriors. Esprit frappeur 345.jpg The Lyoko Warriors in the Arena image 1.png Aelita in the Arena image 1.png Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd doesn't feeling too well after dropped off by Transport Orb. Lyoko 154.jpg|The gate as seen in A Fine Mess. Core Zone Exploration A Maze in Sector 5 image 1.png|Core Zone. tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo4_1280.jpg|The ceiling in Core Zone. Esprit frappeur 255.jpg Chainon Manquant 331.jpg Chainon Manquant 330.jpg 303204_140701339357871_2235636_n.jpg|"Oh great... Exploration_178.jpg|now what do we do?" A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png|A Tessen Fan heading towards the Scyphozoa. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png|Yumi in Odd's body using Shield against Creeper. A Fine Mess No gravity in Sector 5 image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi reaches the Key image 1.png|Yumi activates the Key in Déjà Vu. Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 1.png Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 2.png Déjà Vu Retreating image 2.png Déjà Vu Odd is crushed by the Sector pillars image 2.png|Poor Odd crushed by a pillar. Déjà Vu Odd fires a Laser Arrow in Sector 5 image 1.png Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png|The Scyphozoa behind Aelita, ready to attack her. To the key!.jpg Exploration Yumi trips the key image 1.png|Yumi trips the key in time. Aelita 0474.jpg The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png|The controlled Manta take Aelita to her (fake) missing fragment. Core Zone 9.jpg|The Scyphozoa attacks Aelita in The Key. Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Ulrich seeing the Scyphozoa for the first time. Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png Tour carthage-1-.jpg|An activated tower. XANA 284.jpg Exploration Odd get the Key image 1.png|Odd spots the Key. Lyoko_181.jpg Scyphozoa's first attack.jpg|Scyphozoa's first attack in Unchartered Territory. Lyoko_314.jpg Lyoko_319.jpg Lyoko_327.jpg Franz Hopper bringing Lyoko back to life.png The Key Aelita and Ulrich ride Mantas image 1.png|Aelita and Ulrich ride the controlled Mantas. Aelita ride the controlled Manta.png|Aelita heading to her missing fragment. Core Zone 8.jpg|Aelita trapped in Core Zone in Exploration. Vdfc.png|Aelita and Ulrich running. Elevator Evo virtuel 0379.jpg|The Elevator being moving to the Celestial Dome. The Elevator in Carthage.jpg|The Elevator arrived. Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png|Aelita and Yumi on the elevator. Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png|The group reach the Dome. Celestial Dome kartagina 3.jpg|Celestial Dome. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png Lyoko 216.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lyseznMuSn1qlvb12o1_500.png Sector 5 Interface-1-.jpg|This is the Carthage Interface in the Celestial Dome. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png Vertigo Yumi is down and out image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi about to use her Fan image 1.png Déjà Vu Being chased by Flying Mines image 2.png Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png The Key - Carthage is died-1.png|The Carthage is getting dark as soon as Aelita dies. Exploration 333.jpg 539px-Episodio29.jpg >> More images of Carthage in Season 3 Category:Carthage Category:Gallery Category:Season 2